When in Need
by Spitfire F.22
Summary: Kim Possible-Teen Titans crossover! When an unknown enemy takes Ron, Kim will need new friends to get him back. Standard Parings-KimxRon, RobxStar
1. Saturday in the park

**Here it is! My first KP fanfic! This will be a crossover with Teen Titans, but focuses on Kim and Ron, who are 23. Oh, and read Captain Kodak's (hope that's spelled right!) Stoppable Christmas series, My very favorite KP story.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own KP, or Teen Titans. If I did, I'd never cancel either show!**

Middleton, C.O. 9:30 A.M., Saturday

"Cum'mon Kim, get up! It's already after nine!"

Kim slowly opened her eyes, and gave her husband her best puppy dog pout.

"But Wonny, I thought you'd want to sleep in today."

"Not that face! Not the pout! I'm…not …giving …in." Ron replied desperately.

"But the bed's so nice and warm!" She said, with a look of complete contentment on her face.

"Nobody loves staying in bed all day more than I do, KP (he never could stop calling her that), but this might be the first nice day in two months when we don't have to foil some evil scheme."

He was right. With Drakken, Shego Monkey Fist all on hiatus, and Duff Killigan behind bars there was little to worry about. DNAmy wasn't much of a challenge, nor were the Seniors. In fact, the only major villain who was still active was Dr. Dementor, and no one had heard from him in months.

"Then why don't we enjoy it right here?" Kim had a good point, but Ron finally remembered something.

"We're meeting the tweebs and Joss at Bueno Nacho for lunch. If we don't get up now, we never will."

Kim's will was broken, but she wasn't going down without a fight. As Ron offered his hand to lift her up, she grabbed his arm and flipped him on to the bed, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Finding his face inches from hers, Ron smiled broadly, then leaned in for a kiss.

"Not too shabby, KP, but breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes."

She dressed quickly and entered the kitchen, where fresh Belgian waffles awaited her.

"Ron, I'd be willing to bet you're the only man in Middleton with his own waffle iron."

"You know what? I bet your right."

Just then, a small voice squeaked in delight, "Waffles!"

"Mornin', little buddy!" Ron called out. Rufus slept in one of the extra bedrooms, as it had been decided that sharing a bedroom with the recently wedded couple would only be traumatic.

Rufus quickly downed his share, and was starting on Kim's leftovers, at least Ron hoped they were leftovers, when the Kimmunicater rang out it's familiar tune.

"What up Wade?" Kim said as she looked at her tech man through the screen.

"Nothing to report so far. Ron just asked me to call in incase you weren't up yet." The now 17 year old genus replied. Kim glared over at Ron, who responded with a nervous grin.

"Ok. Call if anything comes up. Bye." With that, she ended the connection.

"What's the plan of the day that you seem so eager to begin?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just planed on heading over to the mall and checking out the new Y-box with Felix, then over to BN."

"I figured a video game would be part of this. Well, I guess we better head out. What's Felix got that I haven't, anyway?" Kim teased.

"A tricked out wheelchair, if you must ask. But I would never dream of going out without my _favorite_ gaming partner." Kim smiled at this, and the two headed out ,with Rufus catching a ride in Ron's trademark cargos.

The mall trip was a bust. Not even the world famous team Possible (they had kept the name at Ron's insistence) could butt in line at the unveiling of the most anticipated gaming system in the last four months. Instead, Ron and Felix followed Kim to Club Banana.

"Hey, I'd love to look at some new look or something, but I just remembered I've got to, uh, feed my dog." Felix stammered as they approached the entrance.

"Fair weather friend!" Ron called out as Felix scooted away, but he always rather enjoyed shopping with Kim. Even if the clerks wouldn't let them share a dressing room.

"It was worth a try." he thought with a smile.

Time soon came for lunch, and as they pulled into the parking lot of Bueno Nacho, the sound of mayhem that so often accompanied the arrival of Jim and Tim could be heard.

"I told you it would work!" Jim smiled over at his brother and cousin.

"Hikabikaboo!" was Tim's response.

"I never doubted that, boys. I just wasn't sure we'd survive." Joss said, obviously more than slightly shaken.

"So, you talked Joss into using your rocket powered bikes?" Kim asked her two brothers.

"Well, sort of."

"Let's get in. I'm starving, and a naco would just about hit the spot." Ron interrupted.

"Umm, Naco!" Rufus chimed in.

The group headed in, and had a most interesting lunch.

"So, how's your dad's ranch?"

"Goin' great, Kim. Why don't you n' Ron come down sometime? I promise my walls ain't covered with posters of either of you, but I'm still a big fan…"

Joss ran on about how much she was looking forward to her month long stay in Middleton, and on how much she'd love to help them out with another mission. Eventually, they finished.

"Do you have anything planed for the rest of the day?" Kim asked her cousin.

"Actually, I was planin on touring your dad's space center. Wana come?"

"No thanks. I've spent more than enough time there. But maybe tonight or tomorrow we'll go to the fair. It's here for the next two weeks."

"Sure thing, Kim. See yah later."

After the three Possibles left, Ron turned to his wife.

"An afternoon to ourselves. Anything you want to do?"

"Well, since were out, maybe we can take a walk in the park."

"Sure thing."

The park was beautiful in late spring, and Kim and Ron were taking in the lovely sights. Or, rather Kim was. Ron was looking at Kim, and thinking.

_How did I get so lucky? The girl of my dreams, my best friend, married me. And she's here happy to be here with me. Thank you, God. Wow, I'd do anything for her. Always would, always will. I couldn't let anything happen to her. How would I live with myself?_

"_Ron?" a heavenly voice called his name._

"Ron?" Ron realized that Kim was speaking to him, and quickly turned to her.

"You spaced out for a moment."

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"How lucky I am to have you." At this, Kim blushed slightly and smiled, until she had remembered the reason she had risen him from his revelry.

"I don't know why I got that Grande sized Slurpster. I've got to stop by the restroom."

"Good thing it's right over there. I'll wait out here."

"Your not coming with me?" She asked playfully.

"Somebody might get the right idea." Ron smiled back.

She had hardly been gone when three strange figures emerged from the bushes.

"Mr. Stoppable?" a girl with light purple hair that stood up at the ends called out.

"Um, yeah?" Ron replied at first curious, then concerned as to why three very intimidating characters would want to talk to him.

"He'll do." a very large young man called over to his friends.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"You're coming with us, snot face, unless you want us to grab the misses instead."

A small boy wearing goggles and some sort of mechanical legs replied.

"Think again." Ron said as he ran at the three, now prepared for a fight.

The girl swirled around, and sent purple rays at Ron, which knocked him to his back.

_Who are they? Ron wondered as he tried to get up._

_One trick left. He thought a he prepared to summon the Lotus Blade_

A sound came from the bathroom, and Ron realized that, if he didn't defeat his assailants or surrender, they might just grab Kim and run.

_I can't risk that. Maybe I can lead them away…_

With that he started running. The small boy changed his mechanical legs to wings, and soon caught up with him.

"You don't think you'll get away, do you, scuzz bucket?"

Ron couldn't go any farther, and the three attackers grabbed him and carried him towards a craft they had hidden a short distance away.

As he was being loaded on their plane, Ron opened his pocket and dropped Rufus to the ground. The naked mole rat ran towards the restrooms.

Moments later, Kim stepped out.

"Sorry I took so long…hey Ron, where are you?"

Rufus ran up to her, and began chattering furiously.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Ron?" Kim asked, concern rising in her voice.

"Um hum, Um Hum!" the mole rat replied. "Kidnapped!"

Tears ran down Kim's face as she reached for the Kimmunicater.

She didn't talk at first, but when Wade saw her face, he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?"

"Somebody took Ron!" She barely choked out.

"Don't worry. We've found him before, and we'll get him back. I'll do whatever it takes. Don't worry, Kim. We'll get him back." Wade repeated, trying to assure himself as much as the weeping red head on the other end.

**Oh, Cliffy! Fear not! It's all here.**

**Review!**


	2. Who stole my heart away?

**Chapter 2! Thank You all for reading!**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story. Yet.**

**On with the show!**

**Middleton 8:15 P.M.**

Kim spent that night at her parents house. Everyone tried their best to comfort her, but only one person could take away her fears and anxiety, and no one there knew where he was.

Kim was never more then a few feet from the Kimmunicater, hoping for any news or message that could at least point her in the right direction.

Wade beeped in. "Sorry, whoever took him must've disabled the tracking sensors."

"Then they must know what they're doing. Who has that kind of expertise? Ron wouldn't have given up without a good reason." Kim responded.

"I do have some good news. Security cameras in the area, set up to discourage vandals, caught a few shots of the fight. I made stills of the attackers, and found something interesting. Take a look at this." Wade showed a detailed zoom of one of the stills. It featured a crest on one of the attacker's uniforms. "Do you recognize it?"

Kim studied the pictures of the attackers and the crest, but drew a complete blank.

"I've never seen any of them before."

"I'll run a search. With a little luck, we may find Ron before the night is over." Wade signed off. Neither of them had much hope that it would be this easy.

H.I.V.E Academy , somewhere in the Pacific Northwest 9:30 P.M.

"Good work." the three attackers smiled at this rare praise from Brother Blood, the strict leader of the HIVE.

"If it's not being too nosey, what did you want him for?" Jinx, the purple haired girl, asked.

"As you well know, our past encounters with the Teen Titans," the mere mention of the name filled the headmaster with anger, "have been less then successful."

At this point, Gizmo, the small mechanical genius, interrupted. "Then why get some other razzafrazzen super heroes on our tail? Don't we have enough trouble?"

This act of impertinence would usually get a very harsh reply from Blood, but he was pleased with his agents' success, and let the boy escape with a stern glare.

"As a result, I've decided to form an alliance with someone new. A certain Dr. Dementor has been working in secret for some time, harassed by team Possible. He has agreed to join forces with us if we ridded him of that problem."

"And, what does he have to offer?" the third attacker, a giant of a man known fittingly enough as Gigantus (?) asked.

"If there is one thing that we have in short supply here, its money." Brother Blood replied.

"Every time we attempt to raise funds through bank robberies or other such endeavors, the titans interrupt, stopping my schemes before they can be developed. Dementor has agreed to put his vast fortunes to our cause as part of any partnership."

"Then why didn't we just kill them both, rater than capturing one of them?" Jinx again asked.

"I was told that the only way to destroy team Possible was to separate Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable. Together, they would have been formidable, but apart, they could be taken down with relative ease. And killing them would have attracted unwanted attention. So long as Mrs. Stoppable and company think they can retrieve him on their own, they won't seek outside assistance. And then, we can deal with them at our leisure, as quietly as possible."

The three young villains realized that they had found out everything they were likely to learn, and so quickly left while their leader was still in a good mood.

In a holding cell on the floor below, Ron huddled in a corner as he prepared for his first night alone in months.

"Dear God, please keep Kim safe. Help her to accept whatever happens."

"Oh yeah, and GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

Middleton 6:30 A.M.

Kim woke up with a start. Her sleep had been fitful at best, as she could only think of Ron's warmth, and of how she would give anything to have him next to her. Her old room seemed cold and unfamiliar, as the it was no longer home to her.

"Ron, where are you?"

The Kimmunicater beeped it's familiar tune, and she leapt out of bed, hoping for the best.

"Good news!" Wade smiled on the screen.

"You found him? Where is he?" Kim almost shouted at the screen.

"Not that good. But I do know who took him. The crest and assailants both belong to the HIVE academy, a shadowy school for villains." Wade said, hoping not to crush Kim's hope anymore then necessary.

"Where are they? When do we go?" Kim's only thoughts were of rushing out the door to the rescue.

"Not so fast. They're not that easy to find, and they keep moving. However, there is someone, or rather , a group of some ones, who have experience in fighting them."

"Who?" Kim's voice as quiet, as her hope quickly diminished.

"The Teen Titans, based out of Jump City. I'll see if I can get their help. Don't worry Kim. I'm sure they'll help out, and we'll have Ron back in no time." Wade signed off.

Dr. Mrs. Possible entered the room.

"I heard Wade. Is there anything we can do to help?"

As she spoke, Jim, Tim, Joss, and Dr. Mr. Possible crept in.

"Yeah, Kim, if we can do anything, just say the word." Jim and Tim chimed in.

"Thanks, guys. But now our hopes depend on some team. If they accept, then there's a chance. If not?" Kim broke down, as her mother tried to comfort her.

Titan's Tower, Jump City. 11:30 A.M

Robin and Cyborg hunched over their controllers, embroiled in a racing game. Behind them, Starfire and Beast Boy were cheering for Robin. Starfire, because she and Robin had been going out together for the last 6 months. Beast Boy, because he was racing the winner, and knew from experience that he stood little chance against the half robot.

"What the?" The metal man cried out as Robin passed him in the final lap.

"Congratulations on your victory, Robin!" Starfire cried out, then she wrapped her arms around Robins neck and gave him her traditional 'victory kiss' reserved just for him. Since they had become an item, her kiss had grown from a simple peck to a rather passionate kiss, the only public display of affection he would allow without complaint.

"If you two a finished making out, I'd like to kick your racing butt now!" Beast Boy impatiently grumbled.

Robin broke from Starfire's embrace somewhat reluctantly, and said to the green elf, "Cy couldn't do it, and neither can you."

The game began to load when the screen when black. Everyone looked back at Raven, who was reading.

"Wasn't me this time." was her reply.

Suddenly, the face of an unfamiliar boy appeared on the screen.

"Hello. Are you the Teen Titans?" the boy asked.

Robin replied, "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Wade Load, tech expert and mission supervisor for team Possible, and I need your help."

"What kind of help?" Robin asked. He had been lured into traps before, and was unsure if the boy in front of him could be trusted.

"I seems that we've had trouble with friends of yours. The HIVE has captured Ron Stoppable, one of the three members of our team. Were not sure why, and we want you to help us get him back." Wade responded.

At the mention of the HIVE, Cyborg exploded.

"The HIVE? They're still out there? Let's take 'em down!"

"Not so fast, Cy. What if it's a trap?" Robin responded.

"Please, trust me." Wade pleaded over the screen. "Kim, Ron's wife, isn't holding up well. She'll come to you as soon as you accept."

"Well, Titans, what do you say? Its up to you." Robin decided to put the matter to vote.

"Let's Kick some Brother Blood butt!" was Cyborg's eager response.

"Dudes, I'm in!" Beast Boy announced.

"Let us help them, friends." Starfire decided.

"Why not?" Raven calmly added.

"Then it's settled. You may tell Mrs. Stoppable that we're in, and will set about getting the hideout's location immediately."

"Thanks, guys. I knew I could count on you." Wade signed off, tremendously grateful to finally have good news.

**There ends Chapter two. I hope to bring the story to a successful conclusion in the next chap. Review! **


	3. Showdown

**Here it is! The final chapter of my first crossover, enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think. I'm especially uncertain about my action sequences, so if you've got any ideas on how I can improve, just say so. BTW, does anyone know of any other KP Teen Titans crossovers?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I reserve the right to put them in romantic situations. **

Possible residence 12:30PM

After Wade told her that the Titans were in, Kim was in a frenzy of activity. The thought of seeing Ron soon, and the usual excitement of a mission combined to raise her spirits considerably. She remained emotionally drained, however, and thus was in no mood to argue when the Tweebs and Joss burst into her room in mission clothes, begging to come along.

"Can we please come with you to save Ron?" Jim pleaded.

"Please?" Tim added.

Joss was a bit more profound. "Ron is family, and nobody messes with my family and gets away with it."

Kim shocked them all by rather dully responding, "Sure, but we won't be going alone. You'll have to promise not to get in the way."

With that, she made a final check of her equipment and headed for the military VTOL transport jet Wade had called in. Her three younger assistants scrambled down the stairs to join her. The aircraft took off with little fanfare, as such intrusions were considered common place, even if Kim and Ron now lived a few blocks from their childhood homes.

Only two figures watched as the jet accelerated towards Jump City.

"I hope they're going to be alright." Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she turned back towards the house.

Her husband tried to reassure her, and himself. "Don't worry, hon. Anything's possible for a Possible, even if she's a Stoppable now."

His wife smiled at the modification to his old saying.

Titans Tower 1:45 PM

Robin had gathered most of his team on the roof to greet team Possible when they arrived. Only Cyborg had remained downstairs, as he and Wade searched for the HIVE lair. Cyborg realized that Brother Blood, with his cybernetic enhancements, would operate on a frequency very similar to his own. In only a couple hours, the two tech experts had a solid fix on just such a frequency near a small town in costal Oregon.

Back on the roof, each Titan prepared for the meeting in their own way. Robin remained somewhat uneasy, and checked to make sure that his belt was fully stocked. He had researched team Possible, and believed that they were trustworthy, but something seemed strange. What was Blood up to?

Starfire couldn't be more excited at the prospect of making new friends, and occasionally flew high into the air to see if any unfamiliar craft could be spotted. "I wonder if these new friends would like to hear my Tameranian song of welcoming?"

Her friends gave a knowing wince, and Raven said, "I think you should stick with your usual hug, Star."

Robin glanced at Raven, and she telepathically replied, "I'd rather let them be crushed then forcing all of us suffer."

Shaking his head at his teammates, Robin said, very seriously, "We should go easy on them. They've been through a lot this weekend, and if this rescue doesn't go well, their troubles, and ours, are just beginning."

"What do ya mean, Rob?" Beast Boy asked. Until this time, the changeling had been amusing himself by trying to get Raven's attention, only to succeed in annoying her.

"In kidnapping Ron Stoppable, it would seem that Brother Blood only intended to enlarger the size of the 'people who want him dead' club. There's got to be a reason why he would do this and we'd all be safer if we knew what it was." Robin calmly replied.

Just as he finished, Starfire exclaimed, "I see them!"

The jet came to a hover, and landed on the towers roof. As the occupants leapt from their jet, Raven noticed something. Very strong emotions came from all five: excitement, fear, concern. But from the oldest, a red head in her early twenties, Raven felt something else. A sense of devastation and intense loneliness. "That must be Kim." she thought to herself.

As simple introductions were made, Starfire rushed over and grabbed the tweebs in a bone crushing hug. The 17 year old boys were caught between fear and delight as the very shapely girl squeezed the air out of their lungs. Noticing their interesting predicament, Robin called over, "I think they feel welcome." At this Starfire let go and blushed a little, and even Kim was tempted to giggle a little as her brothers stood panting.

The door to the roof slammed open, and Cyborg burst out. "I've got 'em! Blood's new HIVE is located about 500 miles north of here. The T-Ship will be ready to go in, oh, 20 minutes."

Relief washed over Kim's face, "I'm coming Ron." she quietly said.

"Ok, we better not just waltz in there. I've got a plan, but we'll have to talk it over to find jobs for team Possible." Robin announced taking charge. Kim didn't like being told what to do by a mere boy, but decided that her best chance would come from teamwork.

"Well, I know 17 styles of kung-fu, and can handle a grappling hook." Kim announced.

Rufus poked his head out of Kim's pocket, and started squeaking. "Don't worry, little guy, we'll have him soon." she said as he climbed onto her shoulder.

"Dudes! A naked mole rat!" Beast Boy called out in excitement, as he rarely saw such an animal, and always liked meeting a new type.

"I've got some experience dealing with rustlers, and can do whatever you need." Joss helpfully added.

"What is a rustler?" Starfire asked, confused. Robin whispered something to her, and she nodded her head, then resumed looking confused.

"Well, boys, I guess that leaves you. Do you have any special talents other than ogling my girlfriend?" Robin asked the tweebs in a somewhat annoyed voice.

They answered with a smile. "We brought a pair of focused microwave beam cannons."

"What do those do?" Cyborg asked the smirking boys as they displayed a pair of very menacing looking blasters.

"Ever hear of the pain cannon?"

"The military developed it for crowed control."

"It shoots a powerful microwave pulse."

"Feels like they're cooking your skin."

"Uh…do they always talk like that?" Cyborg turned to Kim.

"Always."

The boys began again. "These are better."

"You made these?" Robin asked somewhat incredulously.

They responded buy powering the blasters up and letting Robin see just how powerful they were.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the masked hero cried out.

"Don't worry."

"The effects are strictly temporary."

"Um, well, ok." Robin replied.

"I, Starfire, and Kim will go down to the detention block and free Ron, while Cy, Beast Boy, Raven, Joss, and those two little monsters will make a frontal assault as a distraction."

Kim was immensely glad that she would be part of the team to free Ron, and could only smile at the way her brothers had 'grown' on Robin. The two teams entered their respective transports, and headed to the location Cyborg and Wade had identified.

HIVE academy 3:30 PM

The ingress had been uneventful. The teams met up a few miles from the lair, and made final preparations.

"I have some friends still in the HIVE, and I was able to download the schematics for the new building." Cyborg announced proudly. He could hardly be happier that he was in charge of the assault team, as Robin would be on the stealth unit.

"Ok, Cy. Your team has free reign. Do whatever you want, as long as you keep them distracted, but don't level the place until I give you the word that we're clear."

"Sure thing, Rob."

"Kim, you'll lead us. Star will open the door, and I'll try to take care of any snoopers."

The plan went like clockwork, in the beginning. Robin, Kim and Starfire met no resistance as they journeyed to detention block, and easily avoided the security cameras and few sentries. Kim used knockout gas to render the only guard in front of Ron's cell uncurious, and was wondering how they would open the door when Starfire's hands lit up. Kim looked over in shock, as the resemblance with Shego's plasma hands was striking.

"Friend Kim, I believe I am better equipped to open the door." With that, Starfire fired on the lock, destroying it, and then used her alien strength to rip what was left of the door from the wall. Ron looked up, a little worn out, and asked, "Who are you?" On hearing his voice, Kim rushed into the room and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Kim! They didn't get you, did they? I was trying to protect you." He said ,suddenly worried.

"I'm here to rescue you, with the tweebs and Joss and the Ten Titans."

Robin called out, "I hate to end the reunion, but it looks like we've got company."

Starfire charged her star bolts, and Robin whipped out his bo-staff.

"Looks like the rescuers may need a bit of rescuing." Ron said with his beloved grin.

"Than I guess we can't just lie here till it blows over?" Kim said as mischief returned to her eyes.

"You're darn right! If you can help, get out here now!" Robin had been taken by surprise, and had little patience at the moment.

With that, Ron stood up, closed his eyes, and summoned the Lotus Blade. He and Kim rushed out, and were met with a hail of fire. Starfire shot with her hands and her eyes, as Robin tossed a few of his exploding disks towards the 20 or so guards that stood in their way. Kim kicked a few over, as Ron charged into the fray. The sword, now in the form of a staff rather like Robins, quickly smashed a path for the embattled heroes to escape.

The battle on the surface was not going as well.

When Kim and her team had first entered, Cyborg had opened up with his sonic cannon, blasting the door down. In his control room, Brother Blood smiled. "Looks like I'll have another chance with my old student."

"Jinx, Gizmo, Gargantuan! We have guests! Send a few soldiers to guard the cell, and see what you can do about the Titans."

"Yes Brother Blood." the three answered as they fell under their leader's mind control.

As the three junior villains appeared, Cyborg called out, "Hey, Jinx! Long time no see!"

She replied with a blast of energy which knocked the somewhat cocky half-robot flat on his back. "So you wanna play rough, eh? Boo-yah! Titans, Go!"

At his word, Raven and Beast Boy leapt forward. Beast Boy charged as a rhino, while Raven surrounded a nearby table in dark energy and flung it at Gizmo. Things where looking good for the heroes, and the three Possibles were tempted to just sit and watch. As the HIVE students moved into a defensive position, with Cy's sonic cannon charging to deliver the coup de grace, dozens of attack drones filed into the room, and close behind was Brother Blood.

"Ah, Cyborg! Come to destroy another lair, have we?" the evil leader called out. The drones had the three Titans completely surrounded. Raven threw up a defensive shield, and Cyborg blasted away. Beast Boy transformed himself into a T-Rex, and did a tremendous amount of damage, but no matter what they did, the destroyed drones were quickly replaced, and their strength wasn't waning.

"Blood sure has been busy since we last met." Cyborg grimly noted.

In a hidden corner, the three young Possibles developed a plan.

"Looks like they'll need us after all." Joss said with a smile.

"We'll hit that blood guy with our microwave cannons, " Jim began,

"And you'll lasso him!" Tim finished.

"Let's go!"

"Hicabicaboo!"

"Hoosha!"

With that, the three teens attacked. Brother Blood's full attention was focused on the impending destruction of his arch foe, and didn't notice a warm sensation spreading threw his body until the pain was tremendous.

"GGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The leader screamed out as his skin felt as though it were on fire. His arm were quickly pinned to his sides by a deftly thrown rope, and he was pulled to the ground.

"No one messes with the Possibles." Jim and Tim triumphantly stated, when they realized that a) the drones were still dangerous and b) their pain cannons had no effect on them.

The Titans and Possibles took up the fight with renewed courage, as Blood still lay on the grown, writhing in agony, yet ever dropping strength.

Even Rufus, who Kim had told to watch over her brothers, took part in the attacks, his sharp teeth wreaking havoc on any exposed wiring he could find on the attackers.

This was the scene that greeted the rescue party as it arrived in the main room.

"They can't hold out much longer against those drones." Robin stated in concern.

"Did you say drones, as in non living robots?" Ron asked, a strange hope in his voice.

"Yeah, robots."

"Boo-yah! I try to avoid killing people, but I have a thing against cyntho-drones."

Kim smiled in recollection of the events that had finally brought them together, and in realization of what he as about to do. The Lotus Blade transformed into it's base configuration, and Ron leapt forward, hacking and slashing threw row after row of the HIVE's drone warriors. Kim joined in, adding her own potent attack to Ron's. Soon, a hail of star bolts and exploding disks made Starfire and Robin's presence felt.

Almost as soon as the cyntho-slaughter had begun, it was over. The few human members of the HIVE cowered, hoping not to become victims of some vengeful rage, but they soon found that they would only be tied up and taken to prison.

Surveying the scean, Robin smiled. "Good work. We rescued a friend, busted the bad guy, and are only somewhat the worse for the ware."

"Speak for yourself, bird boy." Came Beast Boy's grumbled reply. "if it hadn't been for those three kid, Cy, Rae and me would be history."

"You know what that means?" Robin asked proudly. Those around him look at him, puzzled. "Team Possible, you are now all honorary Titans." He handed out communicators to each of them.

"I have a better idea." Cyborg spoke up.

"What's that?"

"PIZZA!"

**And so it ends. Tell me what you think. I do plan on further joint adventures, and any input would be valuable. If it seems a bit rushed towards the end, that's because it is. Thank you all for reading, and don't forget to review.!**


End file.
